When You Love, You Come To Hate
by MyOrli
Summary: ...Hello...i'm back? sorry it's been so long! don't kill me, k?
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay, ya'll. I posted this one because I had another idea in mind when I wrote my other Animorph fic. I couldn't not post it…even if ya'll might think it sucks. I'm not really confident that anyone will like this one, but I'll try anything once. But if you do read, pleez review! ;)

Disclaimer: Only the two teen girls you're gonna read about are mine.

Note: This Prologue is the only part of the story that's in third-person POV. The rest is in the traditional first-person.

Prologue:

"Come _on_, Tash!" a teen named Randi joked to her best friend, Tasha. She was staying at Tasha's for a week over the summer. She had known Tasha for a good three years or so and they were the best of friends…even though they argue an awful lot. They were sitting on Tasha's bed while Tasha read aloud out of an Animorphs book and Randi read along. They'd stopped when Randi and she joked around again. They had an inside joke that suggested that Tasha was a Controller and such. "You're a Controller if I ever saw one!"

"Oh, yeah, okay. I admit it," Tasha joked back. "I can't stand to keep pretending I'm one of you primitive humans anymore. It's so frustrating."

"I knew it! And I knew your sister Teagan was one from the start, too! She's the one who tricked Tasha, ain't she? And--hey! We humans aren't _primitive_…Yeerk!" They were totally wrapped up in Animorphs. Randi is an X-Men comic book and Lord of the Rings freak. That is, it was just that until Tasha got her hooked on Animorphs. Now, she's an X-Men, Lord of the Rings, _and_ Animorphs freak, just like her friend. Tasha, on the other hand, doesn't mind too much of X-Men and doesn't live and breathe Lord of the Rings like her friend, but she loves Animorphs just as much, not to mention Eragon, which Randi doesn't take much interest in.

Randi is a little older than Tasha, a sophomore while Tasha is a freshman. (Tasha would be a sophomore too if it weren't for her being born one day over the dateline.) She isn't extremely tall; she's lean and about 5'2. Tasha's a good 5'4, and only a little tiny bit less slim. Randi has moderate long, thick, brown hair (which gets a hint of golden-blond in the summertime) hanging just passed her shoulders; deep, chocolate brown eyes—almost enchanting—a moderate western accent—but not a strong one—a cute sense of humor; and has a knack for animals.

Tasha, of course is younger by a few months, but taller. She has a lighter brown tint of hair with gold highlights on top. Her hazel eyes sometimes change to the most unusual colors, mostly depending on her mood. Her hair isn't nearly as thick and elegant as Randi's, but gets tangled easy and quite in the way as it hangs down to her waist. But it shows no less beauty than her friend's and if it's pulled back into a ponytail or something—which it seldom is—it's no problem. Tasha has a wild side as Randi does. Tasha's "the crazy one" while Randi is "the insane one". They laugh together a lot, mostly about things that others would think as out-of-style or just plain weird. But they have fun with their ways, not bothering to impress anyone, but just to enjoy themselves…even wrestling a friend named Tanor. (Of course, Randi does the kicking-his-ass while Tasha stands by and laughs her own off.)

Randi has a twin brother—Rian, by name—whom she is very close to. Though, they rarely see each other for he lives in another town. But her psychic powers keep them in touch. This isn't some wild fantasy, talking about her being a psychic. Tasha is the same, but not as powerful. Randi can tell what's going to happen most of time before it does. She's helping Tasha to improve her own skills on it. She can also contact—not talk to—other psychics with her power, which they are both on the way to mastering. Tasha, her mom being a powerful psychic brought this power to Rand's attention who didn't even know it existed. They had been exercising it and using it when necessary. But it wasn't the easiest thing in the world to do. But the bottom line is that it's like turning on a switch that says that "something's wrong" or "someone needs you to go to them" in that person's mind. There aren't many of these people, so don't keep thinking that I'm making the psychic thing up. It's just not common.

Randi's tried to contact a non-psychic, but so far, it's only worked—about one out of fifty times, mind you—on Rian. But she had no idea that it would come in handy soon. Linking with another mind has advantages that neither one of them expected.

"Primitive, enough," Tasha quipped back. "We Yeerks have better speech than you humans, though."

"Yeah, well, you can't talk without a host and the speech patterns come from the host. So, ha!"

"Yeah. And the speech that comes from the host is of inferior quality compared to ours. So, ha!" Tasha shot back.

"But…at least we don't have to crawl into someone else's head to talk!"

"Why are you insulting me when it has no point?" Tasha asked in a mock annoyed tone.

"Because it's fun. I thought you knew me, Tasha…" Randi paused and mocked looking grave and suspicious, "Or, whoever you are. What _is_ your Yeerk name, anyways? Alpha 544? Kamikaze 232?" Tasha just laughed her usual laugh that was more like an exhale. "So, Yeerk," Randi 'snidely' continued, "Where are the other Animorphs? Where's Cassie?"

"Oh, I dumped her in a ditch after I killed her so I can have Jake all to myself," She smirked. Did I mention that Tasha's favorite character is Jake? Oh, yeah. She _loves_ him. But Randi's secret is similar.

"You killed _Cassie_? How _daaaare _you?"

"I'm a Yeerk, remember?"

"Okay, fine. Where's Jake?"

"At the Sharing meeting. He's been a full-time member for quite some time."

"Eek!" Randi gave a tease scream of surprise. "You turned Jake into a Controller?! Again?! Give the guy a break! This is his third time!"

"Second."

"Movie-wise, third."

"Book-wise, second."

"Well, I'm going by the show." Tasha laughed again. "Okay, fine. What about the Joker, Marco? He's Jake's best friend, so--"

"That's why he's at the Sharing with him." Tasha giggled

"WHAT?" Randi exclaimed rather dramatically. "Not _Marco_! Not the _funny one_!" Tasha laughed a little harder. "I'm afraid to ask what you did to Toby!"

"Oh, I'm just _torturing_ Tobias." Tasha joked, knowing that Tobias is Randi's favorite character in Animorphs.

"What'd you do? Lock him in a cold basement and starve him?" Randi asked in horror, cupping her cheeks in her hands.

"How can you be so sure that I'm starving him? I could be fattening him up just for a nice, tasty meal, you know."

"Tobias can't get fat!" Randi exclaimed and then asked, "Can he?"

Tasha laughed again. "Oh, yeah. Then I'll roast him and add lots of barbeque sauce for seasoning. I think Visser Three would just _love_ that."

"Now you're quoting Visser Three. Besides, that's in the _future_."

"Well, the future has to come sometime," Tasha flattered.

"But, wait. He can't be eaten as a hawk if he stays in human morph, can he? Top _that_!"

"That's what cannibalism's for," Tasha smiled at Randi's torment again.

"Eek!" Randi screamed again. "You aliens are brutal!" She jumped up and dashed for the door. "Hold on, Toby! I'm comin'!"

She disappeared into the hall. Tasha just smiled, crossed her arms, and waited. Five seconds later, Randi peaked back into the room, "Back so soon, Randi?" Tasha grinned.

"Uh…where is this basement of yours, anyway?"

"Oh, the Sharing building basement."

"Right." She left the doorway again. Tasha waited again. Five more seconds, and Randi reappeared, "Uh, Tash?"

"Yeeees?"

"Where's the Sharing being held?" Tasha flat out barked a laugh this time, falling over on the bed. Randi crossed her arms and put on a mock French interrogator voice, "Yoo are being voolish. Ve haf vays uv making yoo talk."

Tasha sat up again, "Anyways, Randi, should we get back to the book?"

Randi jumped excitedly back on the bed, "Yeah! Keep reading! I wanna see what--"

"Alright, calm down," Tasha playfully padded her shoulder. "Anyways, where were we?" she asked, searching for the book which they had apparently dropped.

"Oh, forget it," Randi said, pulling out the same book from her duffel bag. "I bought the same one on eBay."

"What?" Tasha exclaimed. "You got the same one and didn't even tell me?!"

"Well…yeah. I'm an imp, huh?" Randi smiled with pride. "And it's an even better copy. See?" she held up a shiny, glittery copy of the first book which they had read at least two or three times before. "Pretty-ful, huh?" she teased.

"Yeah. Very nice," Tasha answered in a not-so-sincere voice. "Now, what page were we on? Do you remember?"

"I dunno. I pay attention to the words, not the page numbers."

"Fine," Tasha scoffed, taking the left side of the book in her hand. And began flipping through the tops of the pages and looking for their page.

"Uh…Tash?" Randi said and stared at the book as if she'd seen a ghost. "Where are the words?"

"What words?" Tasha asked, still searching the page numbers.

"The words that are supposed to be on the pages! Look!" Tasha looked. They were both seeing it. Each page Tasha turned, the words disappeared as if someone was pressing a 'backspace' key on a computer. They stared wide-eyed at each other and then at the book again. "I'm not the only one seeing this, right?"

"Not if you're seeing what I am," her friend stunningly answered. This was no joke. The pages were erasing! It was as if someone was deleting the story and writing it a new way! "Are we dreaming?"

"Well, if we are, then nothing can hurt us. But if we're not, then we're in deep shit." Suddenly, the pages glowed a white light. It grew so bright that it blinded the two friends. They had to cover their eyes and turn away. But each kept one hand on the book.

Then, as quick as it happened, the light was gone. Tasha and Randi were both standing up in the middle of a school hall. They were still holding the book. There were lockers on either side of them and the hall seemed empty. "Uh…what happened?" Tasha asked as she and Randi looked around them. "Did school start early?"

"This isn't _our _high school," Randi replied, walking over to the lockers to her right and pocketing the book. "I know what the high school looks like and this definitely isn't it. For one thing, we don't even have _half_ lockers and these ones are full-sized." Suddenly, a crazy thought came to mind. "Hey! You don't suppose..?"

"Oh, come on, Randi," Tasha scoffed. "Animorphs is a _book_! There's no way--"

"Ex_cuse_ me? Who just made an unexpected jump to light speed with me? Honestly, you're beginning to sound like Marco."

"And _you're _beginning to sound like you've lost your mind."

But before Randi could retort, "Did you get your notes for that history test on Monday?" a male voice from down the hall suddenly asked as if he was taking to another.

"Ah, no I didn't! Crap!" the other answered. "Come with me to my locker, will ya, Marc?" the voices began to get closer. Tasha's and Randi's eyes grew as big as lollipops. 'Marc'? Oh, God! Marc-_o_!

"Uh, I think I'm about to believe you, Randi," Tasha said in a stunned voice. Were they really in Jake and Marco's high school?!

Two teenage boys came around the corner. One was kind of tall, while the other—with a darker complexion—was a bit shorter. He'd be considered short while the other would be called tall. "A dream?" Randi asked in a stunned manner.

"Definitely a dream." Tasha replied, both staring ahead at the two boys who suddenly stopped and looked at them.

"Uh…" the shorter spoke first. "You two girls lookin' for a hitch-hike with two totally good-looking guys?"

Tasha and Randi looked at each other before starting to laugh. But instead of admiring his own joke, the boy just furrowed his brow and looked over at his friend, who looked back, "That's Marco, if I ever saw him!" Tasha exclaimed.

"Oh, lemmie guess," Randi calmed a little. "You're…Jake, right?" she looked at the one who hadn't spoken yet.

"Uh…yeah, that's me."

"Oh, my _God_," Randi turned then to her friend. "Tash, I really think this could be the real deal, here."

"No, _I _think that this is just a dream." Tasha suddenly answered definitely. "I've finally come to my senses, so I suggest you do the same."

"How can we be in each other's dreams?"

"How can we be standing in the middle of their school?"

"How can we be listening to this?" Marco muttered to Jake, both standing bewildered at the arguing teens.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" a female voice came from around the same corner Jake and Marco had. Two girls, actually. One was blond and looking like a beauty queen, while the other was a little shorter with black hair and dark skin.

"Hi, Rachel," Jake said to his cousin.

"Uh, what's goin' on here?" Cassie asked.

"I dunno, man," Marco answered. "Jake and I were just walking to our lockers, minding our own business, when Tweedle-Doo and Tweedle-Dee showed up and greeted us like a couple of movie stars."

Tasha and Randi turned to him, having overheard what he said, "Hey!"

"I didn't know Marco can be such an asshole, too," Randi added.

"Face it, Ran," Tasha turned back to her. "This is just a _dream_, okay?"

"_No_, it's not! You're a psychic, too. You should know!"

"Yeah! And you're the more _advanced_ psychic, so wake up and smell the coffee!"

"Alright, what if I can prove that this isn't a dream, huh?"

"Be my guest, but you'll never convince me," Tasha turned slightly away and crossed her arms in a confident manner.

"Alright," Randi walked over to a nearby locker. Taking aim, she slammed her head as hard as she could against it. Jake, Marco, Rachel and Cassie all flinched at the impact.

"Ow," Cassie whispered.

Jake, who had rubbed his own forehead, imagining what it felt like said, "Whoa, what are you doing? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Sure," she half giggled and half winced. She held her forehead and stumbled back over to Tasha who gaped at her. "Tash, this isn't a dream. That really _hurt_."

"How do I know you're not just acting?"

"Then, _you_ go do it! See how it feels!"

"Uh, maybe that's not such a good idea," Rachel and the rest hurried over incase Tasha tried the same thing.

"What's the big deal about dreams, now?" Marco questioned.

Tasha exchanged looks with Randi, "Don't you guys know who you are?"

"I thought I knew. Unless everybody's here as a secret agent."

Tasha and Randi laughed again, but more subtle. But after a few seconds, Randi stopped and groaned, clutching her forehead harder. "You know, I'd be surprised if you didn't have damaged brain cells, now." Cassie said.

"Thanks," Randi groaned. She looked at Tasha. "I swear! If I still had the strength and insanity, I'd head-butt _you_ right now and make you share my pain."

"Hey, don't look at me," Tasha grinned and held her hands up at her shoulders as if she was surrendering. "You're the one who attacked the locker and for once didn't win."

"Yeah, but I'd always had to jump in front of a firing squad to convince you."

"Talk about hard-headed." Tasha laughed her usual one.

"Uh, you want us to take you to the nurse if she's still there?" Jake asked.

"No, no. I'm good." Randi replied. "I've had worse pain than this before." Glaring at Tasha, she growled, "I'm so gonna kill you when we get home."

"Uh, where exactly do you two live?" Rachel questioned. "I don't think I've seen you two around here before."

"Well, we came from a town in New Mexico about eight years from now," Randi replied.

"You mean you aren't from around here?"

"Well, no," Tasha said. "But we know all about you." She had obviously finally come to believe that they were talking to the Animorphs.

"How?" Cassie asked.

"Uh, can we play twenty questions later, please?" Randi winced. "And maybe get outta here? I don't think too much of staying in this school for long."

"Oh. Okay. We can head to the mall, if you want."

"Sure," Tasha and Randi said in unison.

"Wait." Randi grabbed Tasha's arm. "Where's Tobias?"

"Oh, God," Tasha laughed.

"Who?" Marco, Rachel, and Cassie asked together.

"I know a Tobias," Jake said. "A little."

"You walked in on a couple of bullies holding his head in a toilet, right?" Randi asked in a way that suggested the thought hurt her.

"…Yeeeah," Jake replied as if wondering how she knew. "That's about the only time I've seen him."

"Hold on," Randi then turned to Tasha and whispered. "They don't know who Elfangor or anyone is yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we went back in time, too, and not just a little in the middle of a book. I mean the very beginning! _Before_ the beginning!" Randi answered as if it was the most obvious thing. "If they don't know Tobias except Jake, then they haven't went home from the mall yet and passed through the construction site!"

"Then, that's what the erasing of the words in your book means! Where exactly did you get that? You wouldn't get something like that off eBay."

"It's not important."

"_Randi_!"

"Okay! I got it from a corner store. The owner looked like he was going out of business, so I decided to help the poor guy out. He had Animorphs books, so I couldn't resist anyways!"

"Figures. Obviously, we have to stay until the books you bought are up. How many did you buy?"

"Oh, not much," Randi started with a confident smile, "Just…" but it soon dropped as if she realized something. "…Oh."

"How_ many_?"

"Nine." Tasha was about to explode until Randi added, "But they're all out of order. He didn't have some, so I bought ones that he _did_ have. Maybe it won't work like that."

"I doubt it! Maybe we'll just skip from one thing to another."

"Uh, girls?" Jake walked over and broke up their argument. "I thought we were going to the mall."

"Uh, yeah," they said and followed the others. How were they gonna tell them what was in store for them that night?

A/N: Um…I didn't over-do it, did I? I just had to get several points across and it took a lot of writing to make it sound realistic. So, anyways, hope you good readers will review and motivate me to send the first actual chapter. Remember, constructive criticism is always welcome:) but pleez be nice.

Note: And before ya'll start thinkin' that this is just an AU version of the books, think again. Things are really gonna get crazy and out of whack with Tasha and Randi hangin' with the Animorphs. The books are _so_ gonna be altered. How, you ask? Review and tell me you wanna find out!


	2. Jake

A/N: Hey, ya'll. Sorry for the long wait, but duty called. Sooo sorry! I've posted two chapts instead of one as an apology. Pleez accenpt! Anyways, thanx Sinister Shadow and CrimsonViper38 for the informative reviews.

Sinister Shadow: your advice helped a bunch. But know that there are reasons for some of the things I did in the fic. Glad you're still interested, though. And I appreciate the help you're trying to give me. So, many thanx.

And CrimsonViper38: thanx for pointing the description problem out. I had a feeling that I should have done it differently, but I made the dumb decision. Well, what do you expect from a dumb writer like me? Lol. Glad you like it nonetheless. Yours and SS's advice and encouragement really help. And, um, a little tip concerning your review buddy, 'dialouge' is really supposed to be spelt 'dialogue', lol! Just a friendly tip. Couldn't help notice. XD

As for the rest of you readers and non-reviewers, hope ya'll review and maybe give me some more tips. And tell me if you like the story. Any-hoo, enjoy the first chapt, my friends!

Disclaimer: I'm not talented enough to be Katherine Applegate.

Chapter One:

Jake

Something weird happened today. My best friend Marco and I were walking to my locker at the end of the school day when we came across two _very _unusual, _very _ludicrous teen girls. They called themselves the best of friends, but they argued right in front of an audience—us, of course—three or four times before we finally carried out Cassie's invitation to the mall. Yet again, Marco and I argue a bunch…but that's different. We're guys. We actually argue about things that are worth arguing about. Those two girls, on the other hand, act like they've been unintentionally married for twenty-five years. But they said they weren't from around here, so I guess they needed to be around someone other than just each other.

"So, what are your names?" Cassie asked the girls as we sat at a booth in a small restaurant in the mall. Rachel, Marco and I sat on one side of the table while Cassie and the girls sat on the other. Randi and Marco were sitting on the edges, Tasha and Rachel were sitting in the middle and I faced Cassie in the corners. "You never mentioned them."

"Oh, I'm Randi," Randi answered before Tasha could say anything. "But don't be deceived by it. It's not the European meaning and it's spelled with an 'I' instead of a 'Y' so it's feminine and has a clean meaning." Cassie raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah, and I'm Tasha," Tasha added, grinning at her friend's idiocy. "With nothing confusing to say."

"Hey!" Randi snapped. "Most of the time, you're more confusing than _I _am!"

"Well, we're making an exception in that today."

"Since when did that come along?"

"Today. Duh!"

Before Randi could shoot anything back, Marco cut in, "Okay, maybe we'd like to hear from the Two Stooges a little bit later, huh?"

"It's _Three_ Stooges, dear," Randi

"Fine. Who's the third of you then?" Marco retorted.

Tasha and Randi exchanged looks. "Tanner."

"Who's Tanner?"

"A guy I like to beat the hell out of--" but Tasha covered Randi's mouth before she could finish.

"Never mind." She said.

"So, anyways," Rachel started another conversation. "You two related?"

Tasha and Randi looked at each other. "Well, no. Not really." Tasha said.

"Not really?"

"In a _sense_, we are," Randi replied.

"And what sense is that?" Marco asked.

But before either one could answer, a tall brunette waitress walked over with a small notepad and a smile. She didn't look over twenty-one. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Rhonda," Marco greeted.

"Another Gang Gathering, Marco?"

"Nah, actually I just wanted an excuse to bug you more than usual, so I brought a whole battalion," Marco joked. We all snickered a little.

"Okay," she smiled along. She and Marco were obviously good friends. "So what does your battalion demand before you make me a Prisoner of Bore?"

Marco turned to the rest of us, "Alright, guys. My treat. What ya want?"

Rhonda light pushed him, "Come on, Marco. You know you hardly ever have any money. Save what you got. It's on the house."

"Well, thanks, Rhon."

"So, what are you guys gonna order?" I asked.

"I just wanna smoothie," my cousin answered.

"Strawberry?"

"Strawberry."

"And you, Marco?"

"Ahh. I'll just have a fruit salad. I'm not feeling up to having junk today."

"Oh, yeah," Cassie added. "I'll have the same. But with applesauce, too."

"Yeah, that sounds good," I agreed.

"Yeah, that'll be fine," Tasha perked. Randi looked a little edgy.

"Um…alright, but I can't have the applesauce part." She said.

The waitress scribbled on her notepad, "Five fruit salads, one without applesauce, and a strawberry smoothie. Will that be all?"

"Yeah. That's it," I answered.

The waitress smiled and shook her head as she walked off, "Kids. Can't resist the sweetness."

Marco looked back at us and even more to Tasha and Randi, "She's a total fruit queen."

"So, you don't like applesauce?" Rachel asked Randi.

"No. I love it. I'm just…allergic."

We all stared at her. "You're allergic to _applesauce_?" Marco disbelievingly asked.

"Well…yeah. I'm allergic to any artificial apple product."

"How do you surv_ive_, man?"

"I dunno. Maybe--" she suddenly gasped. Everyone at the table fell silent and looked around. A tall teen in dark jeans, blue shirt and a leather black jacket came walking from behind Randi. But someone had spilt a drink and it was in his path. Being the only one who noticed, Randi spun around and stood up a split second before the teen boy slipped. He would have fallen flat and given himself a concussion, but Randi grabbed his arm and stopped him before impact. Rachel, Marco, Cassie and I stared wide-eyed at her speed and reflexes. Tasha stared in relief, but not surprise. She knew what had happened.

"Whoa." He said in a slight deep voice. "Thanks."

Randi smiled her crooked-teeth smile and pulled him completely to his feet. "No prob." They met each other's gaze and stared. Randi suddenly looked like she knew who he was. He seemed transfixed, too, though he'd obviously never seen her before. But their silence was broken by Tasha loudly clearing her throat. The boy smiled again in thanks and walked away. Randi sat back down. Everyone smirked at her.

"What?" she asked.

Rachel grinned devilishly, "Do I detect a 'Romeo and Juliet' action going on?"

"Oh, come on," Randi replied as if Rachel was being ridiculous. "I just met the guy."

"Don't play dumb, Randi," Tasha joined. "I know who that was, and you do, too."

"I do?"

Tasha scoffed. "Randi, when it comes to a cupid's arrow, you can't hide anything."

"I'm not _trying_ to hide anything."

"Sure," I smirked. "I guess that's why you're redder than a cherry."

"It makes sense, you know," Cassie added. "It's not everyday a girl saves a guy from hurting himself."

"What? _That_?" Randi pointed to the spilt drink. "That was just…common courtesy."

"You sure moved fast enough to prove otherwise," Rachel pointed out while putting a pretzel in her grinning mouth from the complimentary basket that sat in the center of the table.

"How _did_ you do that?" Marco questioned. "I mean, you had no way of knowing that a guy coming from behind you would slip and then move fast enough to keep him from falling."

Randi looked at Tasha, "Should we tell 'em, Tash?"

"I don't think they'd believe us."

"Tell us _what_?" I pressed.

"Do you guys believe in…psychics?" Tasha asked.

The four of us exchanged looks and answered in unison, "No."

"Then you wouldn't believe us."

"What?" Cassie asked. "You two wanna tell us you're psychic, Randi?"

"Well, no." she answered. "By some strange coincidence, we _both _are. Just Tasha's not nearly as powerful and experienced as I am, not to brag."

Tasha shot Randi a look, "Hey!"

"Well, it's true. Your abilities are just registering. _I've_ had mine since I was twelve. Sorry, Tash, but the truth hurts, sometimes."

"Well, you may be the more advanced and powerful extrasensory, but _I'm _the White Witch, here."

"A white what?" Marco asked.

"Witch," Randi answered. "But I'm the only psychic in my family whereas Tasha's sister, mom and Grandma are psychics _and_ White Witches. It's a kinda thing that runs in the family. I never learned anything like that since no one in my family but me is psychic. Tasha' family does other stuff that isn't seeing the future."

Tasha smiled devilishly, "Like knowing when a guy you fall for is gonna fall himself?"

"Yes. Exactly," Randi quickly answered, but seeing the sly and we-got-you-there looks from us, she hastily corrected as her cheeks got even redder beneath her slight dark complexion. "No! Not…exactly. I--I mean, I can see certain future events. That was just an example. I mean, hello!" we still grinned at her. Tasha was right; when in Rome—in this case, love—Randi just couldn't make a good cover-up. "I just saw the guy and barely said two words to him! I don't know him, so I can't possibly fall for a guy that quick."

"Suuure," Tasha teased. "Does that mean the word 'To-bi-as' doesn't mean a thing to you?"

"Of course it does--kinda, but not--urgh!" Randi covered her red face in her palms and we stifled laughs. Tasha and Randi's arguing was getting kinda funny. Especially when Tasha's making Randi circle her sentences.

"Don't ya just love me?" Tasha smiled her confident, triumphant smile.

But out of the blue I saw Randi smile behind her fingers. She looked up and had a sly look in her eye that I wouldn't feel to good about had I been in Tasha's shoes. She smirked at her friend and said, "Maybe, but I wouldn't expect _Jake_ to say the same."

Tasha dropped her laugh and looked at Randi with a worried you-wouldn't-dare look. "What?"

Randi still smiled, "When comes to a cupid's arrow, you just can't hide anything." Now it was Tasha's turn to be laughed at.

"_You've_ got a thing for _Jake_?" Rachel laughed. "As in, my _cousin_ Jake? The one sitting next to me?"

"Yep," Randi egged on as I heard a thump from under the table. Tasha had attempted to shut Randi up by kicking her. But Randi didn't recoil. "She has pictures of him all over her computer and worships him as if he was a second God or something." I still laughed with them, but I was severely blushing; almost as much as Randi was. Tasha avoided looking at me. Her hazel eyes turned a purplish in embarrassment.

"Randi, did you _have_ to tell everyone that?" Tasha scolded.

Randi giggled and her chocolate eyes shone, "Did you _have_ to meddle into _my_ personal business? You're the Karma Queen, here, so maybe you should consider the thought that you brought it on yourself."

Marco was about to retort something, but Rhonda came back with our salads and drink. Instead, he said, "Gracias, Señorita."

"No problem, Marco. You know you're a friend of this place." She giggled in a friendly way and walked away.

After a while, we all decided to head home. It was getting late and our parents were probably expecting them. Randi and Tasha decided to tag along, seeing as they didn't really have anywhere to go. But I guess they thought that could wait for now.

As we began to leave, saw the same teen from earlier that Randi had 'met' go out the front door.

I heard Randi whisper something to Tasha, "Tash, he's not going with us!"

"So?"

"_So_? He's supposed to be at the construction site when Elfangor lands!"

"Oh. Maybe we should ask him to come with us?"

Randi looked blank for a minute then looked back up at her friend "Nah. I gotta better idea. Go with them. I'll meet up, okay?"

"Kay."

"Um…you guys go ahead," Randi said as she stared after him. "I'll meet up later." And she hurried off.

Marco stared after her with a puzzled look, "What is she--?"

"Just let it be, Marc," I patted his shoulder and we all walked out of the mall and down the street to our shortcut through the construction site.

A/N: Um…hello? I didn't anger anyone, did I? Before ya'll start throwing knives and accuse me of going back on my word about Mary Sues, nothing's gonna happen between Toby and Randi…yet, lol! IF—and that's a big 'if'—it does, then it won't be til _way_ l8er. Like maybe the tenth or eleventh chapt. I dunno yet. And the Tasha/Jake thing is still debatable. Depends on how the story goes. I got big plans for the Animorphs, though. I hope no one's lost interest. Sinister Shadow and CrimsonViper38, I hope you two review again and maybe gimmie some more tips. That goes for the rest of you! C ya!


	3. No One In Particular

A/N: Hi. Glad you're still reading. I gotta make a little note on this chapt, though. I know I said only the prologue would be in third person, but this one will have to be, too. I couldn't make it work with a first-person POV. Sorry! As apologies, I have made this chapt fairly long. Hopefully next chapt will be back to first-person. But pleez enjoy!

Disclaimer: The very same

Chapter Two:

No One In Particular

Tobias heard high-heeled footsteps getting louder behind him. He turned. In the sunlight that was almost gone, he made out a female silhouette trotting to catch up with him. When she got closer, he realized who she was. "Hi." She said.

He smiled a little in greeting, but more in embarrassment, "Hi." He was always kind of shy. He didn't really have any friends. But he thought he'd better not spoil this chance, "So. Come to make sure I don't hurt myself again?"

She smiled with her beaver-like crooked teeth. "Maybe. I saw you walkin' alone, so…I thought you could use the company."

"Well…thanks," he smiled again. "I-I was just walking home, but--yeah I would like someone to talk to."

"Great." They walked a little in silence before Randi decided to break it. "So. You're new around here?" though she knew the answer. But she had to make cover for herself.

"Uh, yeah. I am." He answered, a little on the iffy side. "Why, you noticed you haven't seen me around here?"

She giggled a little, "Actually, this is my first day in this town. I can spot another new kid real easy."

"Oh."

"You go to Brockwood High?"

"Uh, yeah. Actually." He seemed a little bit nervous. Randi could understand that perfectly, being an outsider herself. But he didn't need to know that. Yet.

"You like it there?"

"Um…yeah," he suddenly sounded confident. "I fit in real well, and, um…I have loads of friends already and, uh, and…"

Randi played along; she knew good and well he was lying. "Oh. Well, I'm gonna enroll there Monday or so. Maybe you can introduce me to them. I'd hate to be a new girl in town with no friends."

He looked sideways at her, "Uh…sure." She looked up at him with a little slyness. He tried to smile. "No problem."

"Tobias, you didn't have to lie to me, you know."

He stopped and glanced surprisingly at her, "How'd you--?"

"Yes. I know your name. I know you're a bully-magnet, too. I even know how your life is." She smiled at him. He kept gazing at her, unbelieving and confused.

"How do you…know so much about me?"

"Let's just say I can read you like a book." She smiled and dug her copy of Animorphs deeper in the pocket of her denim jacket.

He silently laughed and continued walking, "Am I that obvious?"

"Hmm, you could say that." in a way, Randi was trying to hint off how she knows of him, but trying to take her time, too.

_Okay, is she flirting with me or something_? Tobias thought to himself. _Or does she just pick up on people by just looking at them and talking to them for five minutes_? "So, how do you know what my name is? I know you don't get that kind of information by just looking at a guy."

Being sheepish, Randi replied, "Someone named Miss Applegate told me."

Tobias furrowed his brow in thought, "I don't think I know her."

Randi tried to stifle a laugh. Of course he wouldn't know her. "Well, you never know. Sometimes others know you more than you do." There was a pause until Randi held her hand out to him, "I'm Randi, by the way."

He took it a greeting manner for a second and then let their hands drop. "Hi. Interesting name."

"I'm an interesting person," they shared a small laugh.

"Nice accent, too. Are you Texan?"

Randi stared at him as if she were surprised, but kept her smile, "Hell no. There ain't no real tough Westerns in Texas. I'm a New Mexican."

(Jake And The Others)

"Where do you and Randi stay?" Cassie asked Tasha.

"Um, nowhere, actually. We just came here."

"Don't you live with your parents?"

"Well, no. I mean, we _did_, but then just today we ended up here and…it's a long story."

"Well, cut the long story short," Jake announced. "We gotta take the shortcut home through the construction site."

Tasha stopped dead in her tracks. Tonight was the night Elfangor was supposed to crash. Where was Randi? Where was Tobias? This story's gonna get way outta whack without the five original Animorphs! "Um, shouldn't we wait for Randi?"

"I bet she'll catch up," Rachel said as they jumped the fence.

"No, I mean. Well, I think we should let her know where we are and stuff and…"

"Tasha, what's the matter with you?" Jake asked. "You're acting really…weird."

"Er." Marco finished. They continued walking, but Tasha grabbed Jake's sleeve.

"We can't pass through here yet. We gotta wait."

"What _for_?" Jake asked rather impatiently.

"'Cause something's supposed to happen!"

"Like what?" Marco sarcastically asked. "Aliens crashing out of the sky?"

"Yes! Exactly! Randi and Tobias have to be here!"

"What are you _talking_ about? I was making a joke! There's no such thing as aliens!"

(Tobias and Randi)

"You taking the shortcut home?" Randi asked.

Tobias looked at her again, "You even know I take a shortcut through the abandoned site?"

She nodded, "Mm-hmm."

"What are you? Telepathic?"

She cocked her head and smiled. "Well, close enough. In fact, I'm a _very_ powerful psychic."

Tobias—thinking she was joking—laughed along, "Really? I guess none of my secrets are safe from you?"

Randi didn't see it, "That's not how I know. And I can't sneak into minds. It doesn't work like that. I can mostly just see the future."

Tobias still thought she was joking, "Like what? Seeing what the world is gonna be like in ten years?"

"It depends. I can't look into it on my own will. It has to come to me. Like in a dream if it's something big or just popping into my mind a second before it happens."

Tobias laughed a little, "Riiight."

"What? You don't believe me?"

"Not really, to tell you the truth."

"Well, I shoulda expected that. Not very many people I tell believe me. But how would you explain the incident back at the mall?"

"Good speed and reflexes." Tobias answered without a beat.

"But I had no way of knowing that would happen. All I had to rely on was my psyche."

"Okay. Coincidence, then."

"You are so stubborn, you know that?" He looked at her for a spilt second and then smiled a little in blush and looked away. Randi smiled and pointed at him in an I-win-you-lose sort of way, "Ah. See? You didn't have anything to say to that."

"No. It's just…" he cut himself off again and laughed a little.

"Well, what do I have to do to convince you?" Randi giggled a bit. "I already gave myself a major headache from slamming my head into a locker to just convince a friend of mine. I ain't doin' _that_ again."

He looked down at her again with a beam, "How 'bout tellin' me if we're gonna get hit by a car?"

Randi raised an eyebrow. "It has to come to me. I can't just look into things."

"Right," he said disbelieving again.

She suddenly grabbed his arm and stared at the sky passed him, "Wait."

"What?" he quipped. "Was I about to trip again?"

But she had a serious, daunted look on her face, "Just look." She pointed at the sky. He turned. It was happening. A blue-white light flying at incredible speed heading toward the ground of the construction site. Tobias stared in wonder and amazement, but Randi had to get them where they were supposed to be. Without waiting another minute, she grabbed his arm again and pulled him through a small gap in the fence, then running full speed deeper into the site. It made Tobias wonder how she could maintain perfect balance on three-inch spiked heels on such uneven ground.

She was still pulling him along when he urged her to-- "Stop," he gasped, hands falling to his knees. "Wait a…minute. I need to…at least catch…my breath."

"There's no time! We have to get to the ship!"

"That…_thing_…we just…saw? You wanna go _toward_ it?"

"Yeah! We _have _to."

"Why? What's so…important about it?"

"Lemmie just say that your father isn't dead…yet."

"What?" he looked up in surprise. "How'd you--"

"No time for questions!" she exclaimed again, grabbing his hand. "We have to get to that ship!" she pulled him back up and dragged him along again. One thing was for sure: she may have been a girl and smaller than him, but she was strong. Strong enough to overpower him; especially when he's gasping for air.

(The Others)

"It's a flying saucer!" Cassie exclaimed.

"A flying saucer?" Marco repeated. He laughed.

"That's Elfangor's ship," Tasha explained.

"What's an Elfangor?"

"You'll see." They heard scuffling feet behind them. They all turned to see Randi pulling Tobias along. "Randi. 'Bout time you got here."

"What?" Jake demanded. Were they planning all of this? But Tobias didn't seem to know what was going on, either. Instead, he just stared transfixed at the light that began to slow down and come closer to the ground. Even close up, it didn't seem very big. It was indeed Elfangor's crashing ship.

"Should we tell someone?" Marco began to ask, but Tasha stopped him.

"No. Just stay put."

"What is going _on_ here, girls? Why are you acting like this is natural?" Rachel demanded

"'Cause it _is_," Randi urged. "This is _supposed_ to happen!"

"What?" Marco demanded rather harshly, but more sarcastic. "You two from outer space and a friend of yours is dropping by?"

"Enough with the jokes, Marco!" they haven't seen Tasha and Randi so serious. Maybe this was staid, too.

"What _is_ it?" Tobias asked, drawing a little closer to the ship which sat still in front of them.

"It's an Andalite fighter," Tasha explained.

"A _what_ fighter?" Jake questioned.

Randi ignored him. "Tobias, go a little closer and call him."

"What?"

"Call him. He's gotta come out."

A little hesitant, they watched Tobias do what Randi told him to. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he called in what seemed like a loud whisper at first, "It's safe out here." He looked back at Randi and Tasha. They nodded in a way that signaled him to speak louder. The others just stared rooted in their spots. Was this really happening? "We won't hurt you. Come on out."

"Would they speak English?" Jake wondered aloud.

"Everyone speaks English on _Star Trek_," Cassie said with a nervous laugh.

"Yes, he speaks English," Tasha cut in.

"How do _you_ know?" Marco questioned.

"Trust us."

Tobias tried again. "Please come out. We promise not to hurt you."

Suddenly, they all heard an unrecognizable voice…in their heads. Though it wasn't news for Tasha and Randi. _I know._

All the future Animorphs froze. Randi and Tasha beamed at each other. "Did everyone hear that?" Tobias whispered.

"Everyone did," Tasha answered.

Tobias looked back at the ship. "Can you come out? Let us see you?"

_Yes. Do not be frightened_. 

"We won't…be." The ship opened. As said in the original books, none other than Elfangor walked down the ramp. Andalite warrior with only a few moments of life left. Tobias tried to smile. "Hello."

_Hello, children_. 

"Hi." Jake, Cassie, Marco and Rachel said in unison.

But Tasha whispered to Randi, "Ran, look!" she pointed out the fatal wound Elfangor carried on his right side.

Elfangor collapsed and tried to support himself _Yes. I am dying_. 

"Can we help you?" Marco seriously asked. "We can get an ambulance down here or something."

"No, Marco," Randi said. "There won't be time for that even if we could." She turned to the Andalite. "Elfangor, I'm Randi and this is Tasha. We want to help you."

Elfangor looked at her with his main eyes, _I know_. 

"What are you calling him that for?" Rachel asked.

"That's his name. Elfangor-Firinial-Shamtul."

_You know…much of me, young human_. 

"Yes," Tasha put in. "We know everything."

_Then you know why I am here_. 

"Yes." The other five just stared back and forth from the alien and the girls.

"We can help you," Randi added. "Tasha's a White Witch. She can heal you."

But Tasha looked uneasy, "Randi, I don't think I can heal something that bad."

"You have to try. Don't you see? We have a chance to save Elfangor!"

_Your friend is right, Knowing One. There is nothing you can do for me_. 

But Randi was stubborn, "Well, there's no harm in trying. Tasha, touch his wound. We have to try." Tasha nodded and placed her left hand on Elfangor's injury.

"Alright, enough of this fooling around!" Marco exclaimed. "There's no such thing as White Witches _or_ psychics!"

Tasha looked sideways at him in an aggressive manner, "Then watch this. See if you'll say the same."

"What _is _a White Witch?" Tobias asked in wonder.

"You'll see." Before their eyes, Elfangor's wound began to shrink, but only a little. The injury no longer looked deadly, but it was still there and causing damage still. Tasha sighed, "That's all I can do, Randi. I haven't had much experience in this area."

_You have done more than you think, Healing One. _Elfangor comforted in a kindly 'voice'. _The wound still pains me, but I may live_. 

"Yeah," Rachel said, though still a little awed at what Tasha did. "Cassie can do the rest. She knows a lot about treating, um, creatures."

_We mustn't worry about that, now_. _Right now I must tell you of your planet's darkest hour. They have come_. 

"Who's come?" Jake inquired.

"The Yeerks," Randi said.

_Yes, Knowing One. The parasitic enemy has invaded your home planet._

"Parasitic enemy?" Cassie asked.

_ The Yeerks, they are called. They have come here to destroy your species_. _It has already begun_. 

"Why hasn't anyone else mentioned this?" Marco demanded. "I mean, there must be _some_ talk going around about alien's trying to put humans on the 'Endangered Species' list."

"They're not like Elfangor," Tasha said. "They're different."

"They're like slugs that live in people's heads and controls them," Randi added. "You can't find them by just seeing one walking down the street."

_Yes. They have already taken many hosts. Controllers, these hosts are called. There is no time. I must aid you in the only way I can. _

"Morphing power," Randi pointed out. "You're going to give us the power to morph."

_ Yes, Knowing One. You know of what is used to be given that power. Retrieve it and bring it to me_. 

She nodded and hurried inside the ship. The others stared after her. "Man, this is _insane_! How do you two know so much about this stuff?! You aliens, too, or something?" Marco demanded at Tasha. Tasha just merely stared at him with eyes—which had now taken a grayish color in anxiousness—that said "you'll find out soon enough".

Randi came hurrying back with a blue cube in hand. _Give it to the leader of this group. _ without hesitation, she put it in Jake's hand.

"Wait, why _me_? What makes _me_ the leader?" Jake asked.

"You just are," Tasha said.

_Now, each of you must touch one side of the cube_. 

"No _way_, man!" Marco exclaimed. "This is just too weird. This can't be happening."

"It is." Tobias said in a half dreamy, half serious voice. "Just do it." He lightly pressed his hand on it.

"What? Who are you going off and ordering _me_ around?"

"Marco…" Cassie trailed off. She touched the side of the cube closets to her. Rachel did the same.

"Marco, you have to," Randi said. "You don't have a choice."

"Man, what--"

"Marco." Tasha and Randi looked at him with piercing gazes that couldn't not be refused. Shaking his head, he touched a side next to Rachel's.

Randi and Tasha looked at each other. "There's only six sides." Randi said. "There are seven of us."

_You will not have to touch the cube, Knowing One. _ Elfangor said._ You have the power to extract from minds. You can copy this power from another. _

"What? But I can only tell the future and contact people."

_You have the power, Knowing One_. Elfangor said again. _Healing One, _you _must touch the cube_. slowly, Tasha complied. _Do not be afraid. _the next thing they knew, the six felt a shocking wave pass through them. They now had the power to morph. _You now have the ability to morph into any creature you touch and acquire. Use this power well. You must go now. All of you_. _All will be explained in good time_. 

"No." Tobias said

"Right," Randi agreed. "You're coming with us."

_I cannot. I will only be a burden. You must save yourselves. _

"I'm not gonna let my healing power go to waste," Tasha said. She took his arm and, with Randi, Jake, Cassie's, and Tobias' help, lifted Elfangor to his feet. "We can carry you outta here."

_No_. Elfangor paused as if to listen. _He is coming._

"Who?" Cassie asked.

"Visser Three." Randi answered.

"What's that?" Marco asked.

"We'll answer questions later." She turned to Tasha. "Tash, acquire Elfangor. We can make cover for him."

"What?! Are you crazy?"

"No, _you're_ the crazy one. I'm the insane one. Look, I'd do this myself, but I don't have the power yet."

"I-I'll go with her," Jake said. He and Tasha met their gaze for a split second. "Whatever cover you're talking about, I can help."

His cousin stepped forward, "Me too. We gotta make it look like there are a lot of us."

_No_! Elfangor cried. _You must not risk your lives for me_. 

"I'm not just gonna let Visser Three kill you," Randi sternly said while Tasha, Jake, and Rachel touched Elfangor. "Tash, you're gonna hafta show 'em how to do it. The rest of you gotta help me get Elfangor outta here. Cassie's barn."

"Right," Tasha motioned for Jake and Rachel to follow her behind an old building.

"Tasha!" Randi called and her friend turned. "Make sure ya'll don't go over the two-hour limit!"

"Got it," Tasha turned back to Jake and Rachel. "Now, watch closely…"

(Randi, Elfangor And The Other Animorphs)

_It is of no use, Knowing One. _Elfangor said sadly. _You cannot escape them with me with you. You must save yourselves_. 

"No, either we all get outta this, or none of us will. At least, _I _won't." Forget about Randi being rambunctious with Tasha. Right now, she and her friend were in hero and let's-kick-ass mode.

_Andalite_! they heard another thought-voice. But this one wasn't at all like the gentle voice of Elfangor's. This was cold and harsh. It belonged to none other than--

_Visser Three_! Elfangor cried. _Children. All of you! Flee from this place_! 

"We're not leaving you!" Cassie exclaimed. "Come on, guys. We gotta hurry." They tried to move faster, but four teenagers trying to help a half-horse-half-person-little-of-a-scorpion thing walk wasn't very easy.

Suddenly, three tall figures ran in front of them and blocked their path. "Controllers!" Randi exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Cassie asked.

_This_! they heard a thought-voice that sounded like Rachel head toward their way. An Andalite looking exactly like Elfangor galloped behind the Controllers and stomped the ground with it's powerful hooves. _Wow. This is cool. _ Rachel's 'voice' said as if satisfied with herself.

"Andalite!" shouted one Controller.

"Kill it!" another cried.

"The tail, Rachel! The tail!" Randi yelled.

_What_? _Oh yeah. Take that_! she lashed and attacked at the Controllers, creating a perfect diversion for the others.

But they heard an eerie screeching sound behind them, "What's that?" Tobias timidly asked.

"Hork-Bajir." Randi answered with urgency in her voice as they reached the area of the fence she and Tobias used to get into the site.

"A Hork-Ba-_what_?" Marco inquired.

"A good people enslaved by the Yeerks." She quickly answered as she widened the gap so Elfangor could fit through.

"You know everything, don't you?" Marco snapped with sarcasm.

"I'll settle for that. C'mon." she pushed the others through the fence, ending with Elfangor and then herself. "Cassie, lead us to your barn."

"Why there?"

"Just do it, okay? We need to get there as fast as we can."

(Tasha, Jake and Rachel)

_Remember, guys,_ Tasha explained as they chased Controllers off. _ You have to keep your minds focused. Just scare these jerks off and then we gotta hot-tail it outta here. _

_ Right. _

_ Got it_. the others answered.

_And keep an eye out for Visser Three_! 

_What_? Jake asked as he unknowingly ran straight into the Visser himself.

Tasha stopped dead a few yards behind him. She knew who this was. _…Him. _

A/N: My apologies, friends! I just _had_ to leave a cliffie. And besides, the chapt is as long as it is, anyways. Hope ya'll aint too mad! -- anyways, hope ya'll review and tell me if ya'll still like it! And I'll be looking forward to more tips! Thanx! ;)


	4. Randi

A/N: Heyya! Thanx again for reviewing! MORE TIPS! MORE TIPS! Ahem. Okay, things are _really_ gonna get crazy. Tell me if any it's good! XOXOXO

Mrowrkat98, thanx for the tips. I tried not to make them too powerful, but don't worry; Tash and Ran start have major problems with their powers pretty soon. And I mean _MAJOR_. And about Tasha's 'witch' thing, healing is about the only thing she can do, being only a beginner. And as you can see, she can't really get very far with it. And glad you like it thus far. I'm trying my best to make it better, though. Your tips help a lot, no matter how minor. And about my little grammar error…LOL! I only realized my mistake with 'closest' after I went back and reread it. I sooo did not mean to have it turn out as 'closets'. It's just, when I'm in a hurry when I'm writing, I sometimes type in letters in the wrong order, lol. Thanx for pointing it out. Hope you review again!

Disclaimer: If I could, I'd have already claimed them a long time ago.

Chapter Three:

Randi

"In here," Cassie panted, opening the door to the barn. We filed in, completely out of breath.

Tobias and I stumbled over to Elfangor who walked over to an empty stall with lots of hay and laid down in horse-like manner, but still "sat up". "You still with us, Elfangor?" I asked. Tobias knelt beside him and rested a hand on Elfangor's shoulder.

_I am well enough, Knowing One_. 

"Um, hello?" Marco interrupted. "He's okay, now. So how 'bout worrying about those of us who are scared out of our minds?"

Cassie and I looked at each other and exchanged subtle laughs before Cassie said to our fella Andalite, "I'm sorry we can't do very much else for you except bandage your wound."

"Yeah," I added. "At least until Tash gets back."

_All is well for now, my friends_. Elfangor simply answered. _I must rest a moment. _

I knelt in front of Elfangor, "Um, sorry for asking this _now_, but what'dya mean by 'I have the power'?"

_Your psychic abilities will allow you to extract the power from another's mind and copy onto your own. _

"How's that possible?"

_You are psychic_. 

Marco threw his hands up and started walking back and forth. "Great! Another psycho. How many times do I have to tell you that there's_ no such thing_ as psychics?!"

"Marco!" I said angrily and stood up. "Tasha and I are living proof!"

"Oh, really? Well, I haven't seen _either_ one of you do _anything_ to prove it!"

"How's this? You're about to hit--" too late. In his sideways pacing, he ran straight into a wall, knocking him flat on his ass. I tried to stifle a chuckle of triumph and amusement as Cassie moved to help him up. Tobias seemed a little amused, too when I looked over at him. When Marco was back up on his feet, I sneered, "Told ya."

"Told me _what_? You didn't say anything to help me avoid that."

"No, because I only sensed it just a split second before it happened. I didn't have time to say anything."

"Right," he huffed as he paced some more.

_Young one, you have seen the Knowing One demonstrate her power before. You cannot persist to deny it. _Elfangor pointed out.

I turned to him with a surprised look, "How'd you know about what happened earlier today?"

_I can easily see your past experiences from your mind. _

"You mean you can read all our thoughts?" Cassie asked.

_No. It is not that simple. I can only see the minds of those I am connected with. _

"How are you connected with me?" I asked, becoming weirded out myself, now.

_Being an Andalite, I am associated to those in connection because of my telepathic ability. My ways of speech is an example, but with no relation to my_--

"But I ain't of any connection to you." I pointed out, walking closer to him and kneeling down again.

_No. But Tobias _is_. _Tobias jerked his gazed up at us both in surprise as if asking how he knew what his name was and howhe's connected to our new alien friend. _When you two first met, your strong feelings and powerful mind immediately connected you both, even if you did not realize it. But you are also connected to your friend, the Healing One. And _she_ is connected to the leader of your company. And because he has a cousin, I can see hers, as well. There are only two minds here that are blocked to me. But I can see the open minds through Tobias'. _

Tobias stood up and stared down at Elfangor as if unsure whether to freak out or admit he's crazy, "Whoa. What?"

"Tobias," I paused only for second and bored my chocolate eyes into his green-brown ones. But something was telling that I shouldn't rush into it. "Elfangor is your father." He looked like somebody decked him (no doubt from his uncle).

"W-w-what?" he stammered. "I-I don't think I heard you right."

Elfangor stood and took a few steps toward him, _ The Knowing One speaks truly, my son. I am indeed your father. _

Marco obviously couldn't hold back saying, "Man, no _wonder_ he doesn't fit in. He's literally half alien!"

Tobias took a few steps backward as if afraid to go near the Andalite again. "…No. My father's dead."

_ I _would have_ died if your Psyche Mate hadn't insisted on rescuing me. My son, why else would you feel so close to me after only just knowing me for a short while_? Tobias slowly shook his head in disbelief. Then just like that, he collapsed in faint. Right. I should have waited a little.

We all crept over to him. Glancing once at his still form, Marco exclaimed, "Oh, my God, you killed him!"

I mocked a smile, "Very funny."

_I should have known it was too soon to tell him. _ Elfangor said a little sadly.

"I know. I thought the same thing," I said. Then, my expression went blank. Ya see, it's what happens when Tasha or I get a premonition. I saw a brief glimpse of Tasha, Jake, and Rachel. They were in danger.

"Randi?" Cassie asked in a concerned tone. "Are you alright?"

I snapped out of my trance. I looked at Cassie for a split second then turned to Elfangor. "Um, I think I can use that power, now."

_What did you see, Knowing One_? 

"I need to get back to Tash and the others. They need help. And the only way I can go back is in the body of an Andalite."

_Then you must copy my power. _

"How do I do that?"

_Once you enter my mind, your instincts will let you know. _

"But I _can't_ enter minds! I can only--"

_There is no time to argue. Concentrate on my mind. Find the power. Copy it. Use it. _

"But I don't know what to do!I've never done this before."

_Your psyche will guide you_. he then grabbed my hand. _ Allow me to help you. _

The next thing I knew, my vision was swimming in the middle of a bunch of swirling colors and cluttered sounds. It was like traveling through bare time. Or maybe, a dream? A very confusing dream. Damn, the mind of an Andalite Prince is so full of…_everything_!

But before it was over, I felt a sharp _zap_. Then my vision was back in the barn. I'd stumbled backward as if someone violently shocked me…and _that_ wasn't too far from the truth. I touched my head as I felt nausea overcome me, almost. But I tried not to show it.

_It has been done. _ Elfangor said.

"Yeah. I figured that."

_You must do what needs to be done. Would you insist on going alone_? 

"Y-yeah. I need to."

_Then acquire my DNA. You know what needs to be done_. 

"Right." I walked over and touched his 'cheek', or whatever it was and concentrated. He did the whole trance thing until I felt the expected pattern pass through me. I gasped a little and backed away. "Okay. I'll morph when I get close enough to the site." And I took off.

_Use caution, Knowing One_! he called after me. _Visser Three and the Yeerks are not to be underestimated_! 

But also, I heard Marco, "Okay, so she takes off, leaves us here with an alien, goes to save the day, while we're here with…_son_ of alien still on the ground." I laughed a little to myself. But Tobias would have to wait. Besides, Cassie'll probably think of something to do with him.

I morphed as I ran. Somehow, I knew what to do, even though I'd only read about it. It was weird, growing two extra legs and a tail when you're running. (If you could, I'd tell you to try it sometime, but you're not as fortunate/unfortunate as us.) My vision improved as I grew stalks on my head with an extra pair of eyes. It was so weird! I could see in three directions at once! My hair turned blue as well as fur growing from my body. My feet became hooves and stepped out of my heeled sandals, my very short shorts were torn to shreds when my skeletal structure became too large, but I took off my denim jacket and hung it on a branch of a tree just in the knick of time when my white blouse tore. Great. I wasn't exactly packed for this trip to California with spare clothes…and I'm modest, believe it or not.

My transformation was complete by the time I reached the site. A scene of three Andalite figures surrounded by a bunch of human, Hork-Bajir, and Taxxon-Controllers and an infested Andalite came into my view. Just as I had seen in my mind.

_It seems Prince Elfangor's warriors aren't as cunning as I have been told. _ the obvious Visser Three's voice broadcasted.

Tasha sent a private thought to Jake that I didn't hear about until we were safe at Cassie's barn again, _Jake, _you_ gotta do the talking. _

_ Why _me? 

_Because you're the only one with a male voice. I'll tell you what to say, you just say it. _

And then I heard Jake's thought-voice, _We're smarter than you think. _

_ Is that so_? _Well, I find it difficult to believe, seeing as you have cornered yourselves. _

_Not quite_! I cried, jumping over my friends and facing him by just a few inches away. _You'll hafta_--_have _to_ get through me before you get to them. _

_ You seem to be a valiant young Andalite. But I must say you have a great resemblance to the War Prince. _

Oops. Didn't stop to think 'bout that. But I had to go along with it, _Yes. I take after my father. _ by now I could sense Tasha's shock and anxiousness.

She sent a private thought to me, _Randi_, _what are you_ doing? 

_Saving ours and Toby's lives, here_! 

_Ah_! Visser Three exclaimed, meanwhile. _So_ you_ are the lost child of Elfangor. _

I had to lose my Western talk. Talk Andalite, Randi. Talk Andalite! _Correct, Visser. And I must say that I do not surrender without a fight. _

_ Without a fight_? _I am favoring you already. _and before I had time to brace myself, his scorpion-like tail came around and sliced a lesion in my Andalite chest. With a thought-scream, I stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. I'm telling you; those tails are more than _razor_-sharp and move faster than even light, and not to mention the blades hurt like hell. I was already bleeding rivers in just a half a second.

_Randi_? Tasha's 'voice' came to my hearing.

_I'm fine, Tash. You get the others outta here. I'll handle this. _

_ But_--

_ NOW_! I jumped to my feet, tail at the ready.

_You are a strong one, Child of Elfangor._ Visser Three complimented. _This shall be interesting._

_Come on, guys, _ Tasha said meanwhile. _We gotta split. _

_ I'll settle for that. _ Jake agreed and turned to haul ass outta there, but Rachel was still kinda game.

_Fine. You guys go. I'll help Randi. _

_ Rachel, there's no time_! Tasha exclaimed.

_I'm gonna help whether you like it or not. _ Tasha nodded and she and Jake took off.

_Retrieve those Andalites, you morons_! Visser Three exclaimed.

_ Retrieve THIS_! I swung my tail and in less than an instant, I slashed his shoulder. Another swipe and I knocked him down. (Man, the _speed_ that I can move this thing at! It was breath-taking, I swear to you.) But all of his minions had gone off to chase Tash and Jake, which gave me the advantage.

A/N: Sorry I had to cut this off, but I had to post something soon. Review and help me make it better! XOXOXO!


	5. Author

Hello there, my loyal readers!

I know…I know…being away from this fic for as long as I have been…it's inexcusable. I never intended to abandon it. And technically, I haven't.

In the time that I have been absent I have had plenty of time to dwell over the imperfections and amateurish write-outs this story has. I hope everyone will be pleased that I will be doing an improved – and hopefully MUCH better – rewrite of this story. :) I have thought over my OCs' characters and their place in the story. I have also deliberated over the story's layout. Although it will still be along about the same lines, hopefully, this new version to come will be much more suitable to read and enjoy.

I know I have promised updates in the past, but I was reluctant before to post something that may have not been worth it. However, I have gained much self-confidence for this piece of writing and I dearly hope it will be given a chance. :) If I fail, on the other hand, I will not burden you lovely readers with its presence any longer. 3

Hopefully, I will have the newly improved version of _When You Love, You Come To Hate _ up by the New Year. Or even better, by Christmas.

To all those who have reviewed and messaged me in the past with words of criticism, encouragement, and tips, I continually thank you all for your time and effort and dedication to this story. I would not have considered a rewrite if it hadn't been for every one of you. In fact it may have ended up deleted if it hadn't been for you all. So, many loves and much appreciation to you all! 3 3 3 I hope you're still reading this and possibly look forward to the upcoming remake ;)

Anyways, I hope you haven't given up on me; I feel very ashamed at being away for so long… :( But I will try to keep y'all updated as to its progress. Hope to see you all there! L8rz for now!

Love,

-MyOrli

~3 3 3~


End file.
